


Ultiron Outbreak

by ranoutofrun



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranoutofrun/pseuds/ranoutofrun
Summary: Art for Cap IM Tiny Reverse Bang 2017 Round 7: DIRECTORAn outbreak of an Ultron nanovirus has escaped into the population via one of the Avengers team-members as the carrier. Trying to defend himself and the people, Cap unfortunately finds himself in a tight situation.





	Ultiron Outbreak

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> When i first saw the 'Ultron Outbreak' epsiode, I was loving the show for putting a very comic related plot into an episode. Though ultron-Flacon was great, I was a bit disappointed at the lost opportunity to go further and bring back the disturbing (and hilarious) full plot where in comics ultron does this to Tony instead.
> 
> I had fun drawing the AA style. I don't think i quite got it but i tried.


End file.
